


Famished

by phanburnhamizzard



Series: Alanna Harlow's 30 Day OTP Challenge [18]
Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Dan and Phil Tour, M/M, challenge, dan and phil smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Dan and Phil are starving after their stage show.  Marianne has kindly ordered some sushi for the boys and left it in the empty tour bus for them. Phil, though, is hungry for something just a little more.This work is a part of the Alanna Harlow 30 Day OTP Project. Today's theme was "Sharing Food and Drink".





	Famished

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this if you are underage, please.

“Pass me the dip,” said Dan Howell, a twenty-seven year old man, to his best friend Phil. 

“Wait, I’m going to instagram this,” Phil said, whipping out his phone.

“Don’t dip shame me,” Dan said.

“Oh, I’m dip shaming you!” Phil laughed.

After filming and posting the video, Phil shook his head at Dan. “Seriously, why so many dips?”

“Because,” Dan explained, “I want to try them all. I don’t want to get stuck with one I don’t like.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Phil said. “Hey, can I try the honey mustard with my chicken nuggets?”

“Yeah,” Dan said, “but don’t take too much.”

“Okay,” Phil said as he dipped his nugget into the sauce and then took a big bite. 

“OMG, that’s amazing!” Phil enthused as he chewed.

“Phil, don’t talk with your mouth full!” Dan chided.

 

Two hours later, the two young men were getting ready for the meet and great. Phil was snacking on carrots and Dan’s left over ranch dressing. Dan was rehearsing his song on the dressing room keyboard. 

“I’m starving,” Dan said as he continued to play. “Pass me a carrot, please.”

“With or without dip?” Phil asked.

“With, obviously,” Dan answered.

Phil walked the carrot over to Dan who simply opened his mouth and waited for Phil to feed him.

Phil said, “Do you want it all in one bite?”

Dan nodded, not closing his mouth.

Phil placed the carrot in Dan’s mouth and quickly remove this fingers before Dan could chomp down. 

Dan chewed loudly as he continued to lay. “Mmm, that was good!”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” Phil teased. 

“Ha. Ha. Ha,” Dan fake-laughed, then smiled. 

“Hey,” Phil said, “after the show, what are we getting for dinner?”

“We could order in, I guess,” Dan said as he finished up his piece on the keyboard. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Japanese food,” Phil said.

“Mmmm, sushi. That sounds great! Maybe Marianne can get that for us so it will be here when we finish the show.”

 

“I don’t want to eat it here,” Phil said, “Let’s eat on the bus.” 

“Okay, yeah,” Dan agreed. “Right after we shower, we can head back to the bus and hopefully our food will be there.”

 

After the show and their showers, Dan and Phil put on some tour merch and jeans and ran out and onto the bus, waving at he screaming fans who were waiting outside. 

Once they shut the door, they took a deep breath and based in the silence. 

“Aaaah,” Phil said. 

“That’s better!” Dan agreed.

“Where is the sushi?” Phil asked.

“Oh, here it is, it’s on my bunk,” Dan answered. “I’ll set it up on the table.”

“Nah,” Phil said, “let’s eat in the gaming room.”

“Okay,” Dan agreed, and they headed back to the far end of the bus. Dan didn’t notice, but Phil shut and locked the door behind them.

 

Dan laid out all the sushi rolls, chop sticks, and soy sauce in neat rows, then looked up expecting Phil to compliment him on his arrangement. 

But Phil was not looking at the sushi. He was looking at Dan. 

“What?!” Dan asked.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Phil said softly. 

“Do what?” Dan asked, genuinely confused. 

Phil stepped up to Dan, put his arms around his waist and kissed him gently on the lips. Dan returned the kiss, putting his arms around Phil’s shoulders. 

When they broke the kiss, they kept their arms around each other, and Dan said, “You’ve always wanted to kiss me? I don’t know if you hit your head, or something, but that ship has sailed, mate!” He giggled. 

“No,” Phil said, his voice a bit lower and softer than usual. “I’ve always wanted to eat sushi off of someone’s naked body. Your naked body.”

Dan froze, his breath catching in his throat and a burning ache arising between his legs. 

Finally, he managed, “Here? On the bus?”

Phil didn’t answer, but reached down and took the sides of Dan’s shirt in his hands. He gently lifted the shirt and Dan had no choice but to lift his arms as Phil pulled the shirt over Dan’s head. He reached down and unbuttoned Dan’s jeans, then lowered the zipper slowly. He knelt down as he pulled the jeans down to Dan’s feet, then off of each foot as Dan stepped up to allow him to do so. 

Dan’s breathing was coming very quickly now. His nipples were erect. The burning ache between his legs was growing more intense. 

Phil, on his knees now, leaned forward and grabbed the band of Dan’s briefs with his teeth. He pulled them down slowly, his hands tracing down Dan’s buttocks and the back of his thighs and calves, until the briefs were down on the floor. Dan automatically stepped out of them. 

The chill of the bus air-conditioning stimulated Dan’s naked body. Phil looked at his boyfriend and grinned. “Lie down, Bear,” he said. 

Dan lay on the sofa, his member already semi-erect. 

Phil admired his beautiful boyfriend and his amazing body. Then he took five pieces from the sushi roll and slowly placed then on Dan, staring from his chest and slowly working his way down to just above his penis. 

“Hmm, I’m so hungry,” Phil said, pulling his own shirt off over his head and tossing it to the side. “Where should I start?”

Dan’s moan caught in his throat. For once, he could not speak. He was literally quivering in anticipation. 

“I think,” Phil said and he lowered his own jeans to the floor and stepped out of them, “That I’ll start at the very top.” 

He stepped out of his boxers, and tossed the aside, then walked up and knelt next to Dan. He leaned over and kissed Dan gently on the lips, letting the moment linger. Then, after breaking the kiss, he leaned back down and kissed the side of Dan’s neck, causing Dan to gasp. 

“Phil,” Dan moaned.

“Shhh,” Phil said, gently, then kissed Dan’s nipples, taking the time to suckle each one. 

Phil moved down and found the first piece of the sushi roll. 

“Now, should I use the chopsticks, or…..” And he looked to Dan.

All Dan could do was shake his head ‘No’. 

Phil grinned. He leaned over Dan’s chest and licked the salty skin, letting his tongue linger before scooping up the first piece of sushi into his mouth. 

Dan’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He had never felt quite so erotic before. He had never felt so admired, so desired, so wanted. 

Phil slowly chewed the roll, then swallowed. Then he licked his way down to the next piece of sushi, taking it up in one bite. The air conditioner was making the wet areas on Dan’s chest hypersensitive and he moaned loudly. 

Phil smiled. Dan reached down and began to caress Phil’s cheek with his left hand. 

“That was delicious,” Phil said, “Maybe I should pace myself. Only three more to go!” 

Dan shook his head. Phil smiled widely. “Are you enjoying this, Dan?”

Dan nodded. 

“Good,” let’s get you a piece then. Phil bit into the next piece of the roll on Dan’s lower stomach, then leaned up and let Dan bite half of it off. Their lips met and then Dan took the piece into his mouth, chewing it slowly and savoring the flavor. His senses were overclocked, so each taste was like an explosion in his mouth. He continued to run his hand over Phil’s cheek and then up into his soft, black hair.

Phil resumed his own meal, licking down the center line below Dan’s belly button and then biting into the fourth piece of sushi. He chewed it slowly, then swallowed. 

“Shall we share the last bite?” Phil asked.

Dan nodded. 

Phil bit into the last piece of sushi that was dangerously close to Dan’s now fully erect member, and brought it to Dan. Their lips met again, and Dan bit off half and began to chew. 

Phil finished his bite first, and said, lustily, “I’m still hungry.”

Dan involuntarily arched his back.

“I see,” Phil said, his voice husky and deep, “there’s more.”

Dan thrust his pelvis up and Phil took him into his mouth. Dan shook his head from side to side in pure bliss at he warm, soft sensations surrounding his penis. 

Phil began to slowly work up and down as Dan worked his fingers through Phil’s hair. 

Phil liked the tip and flicked his tongue, causing Dan to gasp and thrust upward. 

“You like that?”

“Yes,” Dan said, speaking for the first time in ten minutes, “yes, yes, yes.”

“That’s good,” Phil said, “because I’ve been wanting you for days.”

Phil resumed gently sucking Dan. Dan’s face erupted in red blotches and his eyes dilated. Phil new this meant his lover was very close. He redoubled his efforts, taking care to let Dan hear the moans of his own pleasure as he took him in deeper and deeper.

“I’m—I’m —going — I’m “ Dan began, unable to form the rest of the sentence.

“Mmhmm,” Phil said, letting his voice vibrate over Dan as he kept sucking.

Dan climaxed and moaned, his head thrashing side to side, his back arching and his pelvis up off the couch completely. Phil took in every drop. “Jesus, Jesus, Jesus,” Dan was moaning. “Jesus!”

Dan slowly collapsed onto the couch and Phil gently released him from his mouth. He reached up and held the side of Dan’s face in his right hand, and caressed his penis with his left.

 

“Jesus,” Dan said again, this time more coherently. “Jesus, Phil. I thought—“ he stammered, “I thought I was going to pass out!” 

Phil chuckled.

“My God,” Dan continued, “there were stars in my peripheral vision. Every part of my body felt….feels like it’s on fire!”

Phil moved up and took Dan’s face in both of his hands and kissed him deeply. 

After they broke apart, Phil said, “There are still two rolls left. Are you still hungry?”

“Yes,” Dan giggled. “I’m famished. And I’m going to ravish you. Lay down.”


End file.
